


Office Mischief

by AkikoFumi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Company President's Son, Dirty Talk, Hetalia Magical Strike, Lots of it, M/M, Magical Strike!AU, Mister Salaryman, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magical strike, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur Kirkland is sure that today is a punishment of sorts, in the form of his overly eager boyfriend, Alfred F. Jones. Things start out under the table, and it escalates from there. [UKUS, lots of dirty talk, Magical Strike!AU, PWP, Porn without Plot, Porn with little plot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mayugesplace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mayugesplace).



> HAPPY SUPER-BELATED BIRTHDAY, HAKI!  
> A birthday gift for @mayugesplace on Tumblr - based on a prompt I've received a while ago already and only now have come around to finish. ;7;)/ I hope you like it, Haki! Happy Birthday again (.... and Merry Christmas)

It’s apparently a very ordinary day. At least for the unsuspecting employees, who sweep through the tall business building, hurrying to get the work done they are assessed to.  
Nothing seems to be out of the usual.

Except for a certain British gentleman.

Arthur Kirkland is convinced that today has to be a payback of sorts, probably for all these times where he made a decision based on the money it would make and not necessarily caring for moral standards. They don’t call him the “Salaryman” for nothing, after all.  
And yet today his peaceful routine is interrupted and he definitely must be in Hell, because there is no way that this is not punishment right now.

 

It starts with Alfred, really.

The cheeky brat waltzes into his office, too loud, too energetic, too chaotic and not caring for any of his work. Arthur tries to get him to leave, but Alfred F. Jones is nothing if not stubborn.  
”Why, Artie, I thought we’d spend some time together! You work way too much, I rarely ever see you”, is the response and Arthur just…. can’t resist the pout Alfred sports. Despite the ridiculous purple star on the boy’s cheek and the silly matching streak of hair, he manages to look so endearing that Arthur’s resolve just crumbles.  
He is feared in this company for his sharp tongue and sarcasm – but it is useless against this boy.  
Alfred, of course, knows about this weakness. And uses it to his advantage.  
Not that Arthur would have much of a choice, either way – as the son of the owner of the company Arthur works for, Alfred has some freedoms; and there is also the little detail that involves their romantic interest in each other.  
Of course he’s glad to see Alfred, even though the boy is a handful and usually trouble follows him wherever he goes. But today he has an important meeting, so Alfred really has to _go_.

 

Arthur’s business partner arrives on time and they are the only ones in the office by then. Or well, at least that’s how it _looks._  
But Alfred hasn’t left and he is the reason why Arthur is certain that today is meant to punish him.  
How he still manages a passive, politely interested smile, is beyond the Brit. He has troubles concentrating on what his associate is saying, trying not to squirm in his seat. Thank God for the massive, dark oak desk the Brit is sitting at, with its closed front that hides him from the chest down.  
No one would suspect the American brat kneeling between his legs and driving him crazy.

A swipe of tongue and Arthur almost bites his lip bloody.  
A touch of warm fingers teasing over his hard length and he can barely bite back a moan.  
Arthur is glad for the black gloves that prevent him from leaving marks on the wood where his fingernails would otherwise scratch over the surface. Blueish-grey eyes look at him in concern and only now does Arthur realize that his client stopped talking.

“Mister Kirkland, are you feeling alright?”

Arthur forces a smile onto his lips and tries to ignore the hot lips that close around his cock. Alfred sucks hard, tongue teasing over the sensitive tip and _sweet Lord is that a tongue piercing_ \- The Brit almost wants to glance down but he hasn’t answered the question yet and it’s taking him too long to think of a good excuse.

He doesn’t really stand a chance.

Alfred…. _does_ something with his mouth that should be forbidden and Arthur can’t keep in a cut-off whimper, bowing over the desk in a desperate attempt to hide his burning cheeks. A hand lands on his shoulder and he forces himself to look up, professional smile still plastered in place. “I’m… very sorry, Mister Smith, I have been feeling u-unwell all morning but I thought it would get better-” His voice almost fails him because again Alfred’s wicked mouth is on him and he chokes.  
“W-We’ll have to postpone this, as sorry as I am- I- I would accompany you to the door, but-” Arthur makes a vague gesture with his hand, biting the inside of his cheek so hard he can taste blood. Thankfully, Mister Smith is a very understanding man and he wishes him to get well soon before he leaves – and Arthur relaxes a little.

 

“Wow, you _really_ are easy to tease, Artie~”, comes Alfred’s voice from under the desk and he glares daggers at the young man. “Didn’t think you’d actually call this off… Am I that good?”  
Arthur wants to say something at this, but of course the damn brat is faster. With the green eyes glued to him, Alfred leans forward and makes the Brit watch as he swallows his cock down in one smooth motion.  
Arthur actually thinks he might go crazy, because without the audience, nothing is holding Alfred back anymore. He draws back, lips ringed tightly around the sensitive tip, the metal of his tongue piercing rubbing deliciously against it, right before he dives back down, taking Arthur all the way in to the point where he _swallows_ and the Brit is left gasping for air.  
He reaches down to brush his gloved fingers through Alfred’s hair, watches in fascination how the American seems to lean into the touch, blue eyes closed as if this is the best thing – and then they snap open, revealing the mischievous expression. Well… two can play this game, Arthur thinks and manages a grin on his own.

It’s time for him to put the brat in his place.

The Brit tightens his grip on the blond hair and holds Alfred in place as he starts thrusting into the welcoming mouth, groaning unashamed at the wet heat enveloping his cock. It’s good, it’s always so good and his eyes slide closed at the sensation. He’s tempted to come in Alfred’s mouth just to order him to swallow – but he doesn’t.  
This wicked game Alfred played earlier needs more punishment than that.

He pushes his lover away and ignores the disappointed look he gets. “Stay put, love. I am nowhere near done with you.”  
Arthur gets up as gracefully as he can to lock the door, finally giving them some privacy. They are going to need it for what he has planned now. Alfred’s blue eyes follow him expectantly when he returns and the young man scrambles to his feet, looking far too eager for all this. Arthur grabs him by the chin, runs his thumb over the push, pink lips and he smirks when he sees Alfred shivering at the feeling of his gloves against his skin.  
“Now, what should I do with you, Alfred…”, the Brit whispers lowly, his tone dark and seductive. The blond American shivers again, leans into the touch and mumbles: “Maybe I need to be taught a lesson~” Arthur’s smiles widens. That he can do, and he already knows how it will happen.  
He takes a step back, sinks gracefully into his seat again and spreads his legs; a clear demand in his eyes.

Alfred understands him without words, drops to his knees, but before he can close his lips around Arthur’s straining erection, the Brit grips his hair gently, but firmly, making him look up. “First, love, get out of your clothes. This silly coat is in the way and for what we’ll do, you won’t need your pants, either.” Blue eyes darken at the request, but there’s mischief shining in them. Alfred makes a show out of undressing himself and Arthur gasps at the view. Really, this boy has no shame.  
Soon enough, the blond stands naked in front of him, all firm muscle and sun kissed skin. Arthur loves what he’s seeing. He opens a drawer of his desk, fishes for the small bottle and the grin that lights up Alfred’s face is all he needs.

“So that’s the plan?”, the American asks, as if he doesn’t know already, easily catching the bottle when Arthur tosses it to him. “I’ll suck you off while I open myself up for you? Is that it?”  
Arthur gives him a sardonic smile.

“Smart as always, darling.”

Green eyes follow the American as he settles back between Arthur’s legs, his cock hard and twitching against Alfred’s flat stomach. It’s a mouth-watering sight, one that makes Arthur’s own erection twitch in anticipation. Then, these sinful lips close around him again and his lover isn’t wasting time. He takes him in, deeper and deeper and _good Lord, that’s the back of his throat_ \- Arthur grips the arms of his chair as his head falls back and a low moan echoes through the room.

  
Alfred _hums_ in response.

The vibration sends a tingle through both of them, but that’s nothing compared to the rush of lust and want that shoots through Arthur when he risks a glance downwards.  
The American looks gorgeous like this, quiet for once in favour of getting Arthur off. It’s almost too much to see his cock disappearing between Alfred’s lips – but then the Brit is damned to watch as his lover squeezes some lube onto his fingers, reaches behind himself and God-

He can’t look away.

He watches, _watches_ with a burning intensity as Alfred starts to move his hand and arches his back at the sensation. Arthur can’t see a whole lot and it’s hard to focus on anything while Alfred’s tongue runs over his cock, teasing the head before swallowing him back down. The American makes soft, broken noises and Arthur grits his teeth in response, trying hard to stay quiet. Eventually, Arthur reaches down, combs his fingers gently through the golden-blond strands of hair and tugs as soon as Alfred looks up, blue eyes watering a little from the effort of pleasing him.  
“Enough, love. Rather focus on your task and get yourself ready for me”, he tells him and brushes his fingers appreciatively over Alfred’s chin, then follows the curve of the blond’s swollen lips.  
It’s a _very_ good look on the high-and-mighty Company President’s Son, Arthur thinks amused.

Alfred obeys his request immediately and draws back. The Brit shivers shortly at the cold rush of air that hits his sensitive erection, but his green eyes settle immediately on his lover, who eagerly complies. He moans shamelessly, trembling a little as he works a second finger in. Arthur feels hot just watching him and almost wishes that he could be the one doing this to Alfred – but this is not how he wants to play their little game.  
So he leans back and watches, silently appreciating the show Alfred puts on for him. It’s a test on his patience, because this brat surely knows how to move, how to moan to drive him crazy; but Arthur has learnt to bear with his needs. If he was one to give up and get impatient fast, he wouldn’t be the #1 of this company in matters of money. The Brit leans back and enjoys Alfred’s little performance, until the broken whimpers turn into a moaned version of his name.

“A-Arthur please-”, Alfred breathes, panting harshly. He’s flushed, blue eyes shining with unhidden lust and want. “I’m, ah- I’m all ready, so fuck me-” And oh, Arthur _wants_ to, he wants to bend the American over his desk and fuck him, but all he does is giving him a sardonic smile and shaking his head.  
“You’re not ready, love”, he tells him, voice gentle but not masking his lust, his own arousal. “But maybe you’ll want to change positions… Get up and to the desk, darling. Show me how you open yourself up.”

Alfred almost stumbles to get on his feet and _God_ , he really has no shame, has he- Arthur’s mouth goes dry as he watches his lover bending over the desk like he’d imagined, strong legs spread obscenely wide and the Brit swallows audibly as two fingers find their way back to Alfred’s entrance, glistening with lube. He imagines being _inside_ there, fucking Alfred with everything he’s got and is promptly interrupted in his thoughts at his lover’s loud moans.

“Ah- A-Arthur, _please_ get over here and fuck me-” Alfred’s voice sounds wrecked, raw with arousal and Arthur suddenly feels strangled from his tie. He loosens it with quick fingers, tongue darting out to wet his lips just as he’s shaking his head. “Not yet, Alfred. Three… three fingers, I want to see you take three and then I’ll decide if you deserve more.” He knows what he’s doing to Alfred, talking like this – the lad has a thing for his accent and it turns him on beyond limits.

The effect is visible now, too.  
  
Alfred shakes lightly, groans at the sound of Arthur’s voice but he complies, pushing a third finger inside and the Brit moans at the picture. His lover moves ruthlessly, slim fingers working him open and Arthur wants nothing more than to test him out for himself, practically vibrating with need and anticipation. The discarded bottle of lube catches his eyes and Arthur grins.  
Alfred gasps adorably when the Brit suddenly appears behind him, and then full-on moans as Arthur slides a finger into him to join his own.  
He mumbles dirty promises into the American’s ear, enjoys the way the words pull sweet, breathy noises from his lover that echo around the room. It reminds Arthur of how hard he is as well, how much he aches to bury himself in Alfred and fuck him.

“You’re so wet already, Alfred”, he observes, thrusting his finger into his lover in the rhythm he already settled. “So loose. Ready to take me… Do you want me to fuck you, dear?” He doesn’t get a verbal response, because Alfred just moans, lewdly and loudly and with no hint of shame, nodding frantically. Arthur really doesn’t want to deny himself the pleasure any longer, takes out his finger and settles a hand on the small of Alfred’s back, rubbing soothingly.  
He reaches for the lube one last time, slicks himself up and he can see Alfred trembling from anticipation.

Still, no need to hurry…

Arthur grins. Alfred sputters pleas and moans and _Oh God, Arthur, please-_ but he just teases him further. Rubbing his erection against his lover’s slick hole, the Brit has to close his eyes against the overwhelming want – and it catches him off-guard when Alfred just _shoves back_. They both moan, Arthur from surprise and Alfred from delighted pleasure as the Brit sinks into him.  
“You…. you impatient brat”, Arthur manages under his breath, grips the slim waist and pulls the American back against his groin, pushing all the way in. Alfred whimpers, a sound caught between pleasure and a hint of discomfort; but they both know he can take it.   
  
So Arthur doesn’t hold back.  
  
He sets up a fast, relentless rhythm, all the patience he’s had before gone. Nothing matters anymore aside for their own pleasure. Arthur thrusts into the welcoming tight heat, groaning when Alfred eagerly pushes back, meeting his thrusts, a pleasured moan resounding in response.  
Arthur is aware that this will probably be over embarrassingly fast – but he’ll be damned if he comes before Alfred.  
He bends closer over his lover, lips ghosting over Alfred’s sweaty neck and whispers: “Admit it, love, this is what you’ve wanted all along, right… Tease me to the point where I’ll snap and fuck you like this. Just bend you over and take you, hard and deep like you love it…” The American gives a bitten-off whimper, moans Arthur’s name.

“Y-Yes- fuck, Arthur- yes, God, I’ve- I’ve wanted this, you’re so h-hot in this suit when you work, I can’t- ahn~ I can’t help it-”

The string of half-moaned curses and pleas to _go harder, Arthur, fuck- I can take it, please, harder_ are too much. Just- Simply too much. Arthur grits his teeth, trying to hold himself back. Instead, he picks up speed, driving into his lover with more force, hips angled where he knows he’ll graze Alfred’s sweet spot.  
Judging by the loud cry of pleasure and the way Alfred tightens around his cock, muscles contracting and squeezing, Arthur’s found it dead-on.

Added to this, the Brit also wraps his gloved fingers around Alfred’s straining erection, knowing that the rough fabric will create a friction just harsh enough to hurt a little. Once more, the young man stiffens, writhing, yelping at the sensory overload and the way he seems to go even tighter forces a pleasured moan out of Arthur, too. He fucks into Alfred harder, fingers roughly jerking him off in the same rhythm, to the point where he can tell that Alfred will lose it soon.

It’s a beautiful thing to watch his lover come apart underneath him, really. Arthur forces his closed eyes back open, greedily taking in how Alfred shudders, pants his name, fingers scrabbling over the wood to find any kind of purchase as his orgasm hits him. Arthur can feel hi insides twitching and gives a breathy cry of pleasure that is drowned out by Alfred’s exclamation.

But Arthur doesn’t _stop_.

He fucks Alfred right through his orgasm, knows he’s overstimulating the guy, but now it’s about his pleasure – and about the lesson he wants to teach Alfred.  
But as always, the American has his own plan – and Arthur gasps in surprise when his lover doesn’t just lie back and take the continued thrusts, but rather pushes back against him. Then, Alfred turns his head. His handsome face is flushed deeply, sweat dampening his bangs and the blue eyes are glazed over by lust but he smirks.  
“Come inside me, Arthur”, he murmurs, interrupted by little, shaky moans – but Arthur can feel heat pulsing through him at the suggestion and really, he’s too close to try and draw this out longer.  
Bending forward to catch Alfred’s lips in a searing-hot, messy kiss, his formerly erratic thrusts gained momentum, growing harder again until they were both moaning; Alfred sounding more strained now.

Arthur closes his eyes, allows himself to let go and comes with Alfred’s name on his lips.

 

The office is quiet, except for their harsh breathing.  
Then, Alfred chuckles weakly and Arthur winces a little at how wrecked it sounds.  
“That was definitely fun”, the American says cheerfully, leaning back against Arthur. They’ve both collapsed backwards into the chair, Arthur securely wrapping his arms around his naked lover. He runs his fingers over Alfred’s skin, soothes the lovebites and bruises he’s left in the heat of the moment.

“There’s nothing fun about interrupting me in a business meeting. If that deal goes wrong, your father will have my ass”, Arthur grouses, but he doesn’t really mean it.

Alfred still grins at him, blue eyes filled with mischief. “I’d have a word in this”, he replies, leaning over to peck Arthur on the lips. “After all, that ass of yours belongs to me~”  
The Brit pinches him for that, but can’t hide the smile. He really has a very unreasonable, cheeky and childish boyfriend, but loves him nonetheless. When Arthur tells Alfred that, he gets dragged into a kiss, one that turns more passionate and heated with each passing moment and well-

Things escalate.

Maybe today is not as much of a punishment as Arthur has thought, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, that's it- My first porny fanfiction on here. It was surprisingly hard to write-  
> Thanks to everyone who decides to leave a comment and/or Kudos!


End file.
